1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional outboard motor is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,467. The outboard motor includes an engine including a plurality of cylinders, an exhaust manifold connected to the engine, an exhaust passage in communication with the exhaust manifold, and a catalyst disposed in the exhaust passage. The catalyst is, for example, a ternary catalyst. The catalyst is disposed at an opposite side from the exhaust manifold with respect to the plurality of cylinders.